Blind Date
by Irrepressable
Summary: At the insistence of her friend Jack, Clara decides to go on a date with one of his co-workers. It turns out that her date is John Smith, a man with good looks, a sense of humour, and very memorable eyebrows. To make things even better, he loves cats! It looks like tonight is going to be a fun one for Clara.


Clara opened her mouth, clamped it shut, and finally said, "No."

"Come on, Clara!" Jack pleaded. "JS is a great guy, I swear!"

"That's what you said about Johnathan Smith." Clara replied with a frown. "You know what happened."

"I thought he was over her!" Jack said. "How was I to know that he'd call you his ex-girlfriend's name in bed?"

"I still can't believe that he told you about that." Clara huffed.

"Johnathan has no filter." Jack said with a sigh. "Honestly, only Rose could ever get him to shut up. The man has amazing hair, though."

"Saw him on Facebook yesterday." Clara informed her friend. "They're back together now."

"Yeah, I know." Jack replied. "Johnny Smith told me."

"I can't believe that he thought that it would be a good idea to show up naked for Christmas." Clara sighed.

"Johnny doesn't blame you for breaking up with him." Jack said with a smile. "He's a sweet guy, big chin and all."

"Just how many John Smiths do you know at the hospital, anyway?" Clara asked.

Jack Harkness was a paediatric oncologist. His job could be an emotionally draining one sometimes. It was a wonder that he stayed so positive. It probably helped that he surrounded himself by positive people. Johnathan was a neurologist and Johnny was a paediatrician. Jack had all kinds of stories from their times playing football- Docs versus Lab Guys. Well, there were women on the Docs team. One of them was the lovely and intelligent Martha Jones. According to Jack, the woman made one hell of a goalkeeper. Thankfully, the American doctor had yet to date any of his co-workers, though he had light-heartedly hit on Johnathan a couple of times. Jack paused at Clara's question before replying, "Counting Johnathan and Johnny, at least four. They're the tenth and eleventh John Smiths to work there over the past fifty-odd years. Jon-With-No-H works in radiology. He's the ninth."

"Is he the one with the big ears?" Clara asked.

"Bingo." Jack replied with a grin. "Now, if you're willing to give Johnny and Johnathan a chance, why not JS?"

Clara looked at the paediatric oncologst and met his puppy-dog eyes. Letting out a sigh, the teacher said, "All right, what's he like?"

Jack replied. "Six feet tall- a bit of a stick insect, but still completely gorgeous. He plays the electric guitar and sometimes he dresses in a manner that is drop-dead sexy."

"What does he dress like other times?" Clara asked.

"Other times, he dresses like a twelve-year-old." Jack replied. "He has the _sexiest_ accent, though. Honestly, he could read a telephone directory and it'd still get me hot and bothered."

"Why don't _you_ date him, then?" Clara asked bemusedly.

"Alas, JS is one hundred per cent straight." Jack said with a melodramatic sigh. "He's a great guy, though. A little older than you, but he's still a catch!"

A strong meow sounded at Clara's foot. She reached down and picked up a large, blue-eyed Siamese mix with tabby-striped points. "I'm still waiting for the selling point." Clara said as she stroked the purring cat's fur.

She only had Simon, so she had convinced herself that she was lightyears away from becoming a crazy cat lady. Johnathan had hated cats and Johnny was allergic. Aside from the other reasons she had broken up with them, that was a serious deal-breaker. If a man wanted to be with her, he had to love cats. Jack grinned and said. "Well, he has great hair. He's also a cat lover."

Clara's face brightened instantly. "Well, in that case, I'll give him a chance."

"Perfect!" Jack exclaimed. "I've booked reservations for you and JS at that new place, Gallifrey, tonight at 7:00!"

"Jack!" Clara groaned.

"What?" Jack said. "I'm looking out for my good buddy. Check your purse." He continued in a sing-song voice, "I didn't forget the con-doms!"

"Jack, it'll be our first date!" Clara snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, you're not fooling anyone. We both know that you've slept with guys on your first dates in the past. Your friends think that I'm one of them. They must never know!"

"About what happened after you came into my flat?" Clara guessed. "We-"

"Sat in front of the television and binge-watched rom-coms, drank rosé, and talked about boys all night like we were close sisters." Jack finished. "They must never, ever know that we didn't engage in dirty monkey sex, passionate lovemaking with cuddling afterwards, or even sixty-second coitus that left you unsatisfied and me sobbing about how this had never happened before!"

Clara rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry, Jack. I'd never ruin your reputation as a seducer of anything with a pulse."

"That's any _consenting adult_ with a pulse!" Jack corrected his friend. "Now, go plan your outfit! Five hours is plenty of time."

"Only five hours to get ready." Clara mused. "Then I'll be going on a date with a handsome man whom I've never met before. Having dinner with a gorgeous cat lover sounds like a great way to spend a Saturday night, on the off chance that he is as impressive as you make him sound."

"Hey, you might even get laid!" Jack said with a playful grin.

"Jack!" Clara groaned. She couldn't stay mad at Jack, though. The teacher couldn't help but smile as she thoughtfully said, "It all depends on how good a kisser he is."

Jack laughed and said, "You go get him, girlfriend!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clara couldn't help but be a little nervous as she stepped into Gallifrey. She had a black bodycon dress on and a pair of smart heels. Her makeup was on point and her hair was perfect. Why was she so nervous? She was never this nervous on a first date. She saw the line to the place where the host was standing, so she sat down next to a man who appeared to be somewhere in his fifties. He was dressed rather sharply, with a dark coat and a white button-down shirt. The Doc Martens were a bit much, though. Clara looked at him and couldn't help but notice his impressive eyebrows. Strong features, if somewhat sharp. Amazing hair, though. She wondered if her date's hair would be as nice as this older man't beautiful silver curls. As if by fate, the man's blue-grey eyes met her brown ones. Clara smiled at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." The man replied, his accent clearly Scottish.

"Long line, huh?" Clara commented. "Been waiting long?"

"A bunch of pudding brains are holding it up." the man said, an exasperated expression on his face. "They can't be arsed with making reservations for a _busy Saturday night_ because of their ridiculous sense of self-importance."

"Oh god." Clara sighed. "I know the type. A few of my students' parents are some of the most entitled people I've ever met. Honestly, I don't know how most of those students with entitled parents turn out to be decent human beings."

"A teacher, I see." the man said with a smile. "What do you teach?"

"English." Clara replied. "What about you?"

"I'm a doctor." the man replied with a shrug.

"I see." the teacher said with a smile. "What brings a doctor to this place on a busy Saturday night, if I might ask?"

"I'm waiting for a date to show up." the man replied.

"Me too." Clara said.

The doctor paused before saying, "To be honest, I've never met her before. A friend put me up to it."

Clara laughed and said, "I'm in the same situation."

"He's been begging me to go out with her for the past two weeks." the man sighed.

"My friend has been trying to find me a boyfriend for months." Clara said.

"It's hard to believe that someone like you wouldn't have a boyfriend." The silver-haired man smiled at the petite brunette and extended a hand. "I'm John Smith."

Clara held back a laugh. Trust her to find a doctor named John Smith on her date. The teacher shook John's hand and said, "Clara Oswald."

John's eyes widened. "Clara Oswald." he said. "As in the Clara Oswald that Jack Harkness won't shut up about?"

Clara's eyes widened as well. "You know Jack?"

"Unfortunately, he's both my co-worker _and_ my flatmate." John grumbled.

"It's a really weird coincidence to see you here, then." Clara said.

John smiled awkwardly and said, "Not really."

"Oh?" Clara questioned.

"Yeah." John continued. "Apparently, you're my date."

Clara was about to say something, but she was interrupted by the host calling them over. Both she and John rose from where they were seated and headed over. The doctor cleared his throat before saying, "Smith, party of two."

The host nodded and told them where their tables were. The two then headed over to their table, where they quickly sat down. Shortly afterwards, a server appeared with their menus. The prices weren't cheap, but Clara could easily pay for something. She ordered one of the less expensive chicken dishes and John ordered the vegetable soup, but only after confirming that the stock was not meat-based. As the waiter left to get their drinks, Clara raised a brow and said, "You're a vegetarian?"

"I'm not one of those 'meat is murder and farming is rape' vegan weirdos, if that's what you're going to ask." John said. "I just don't like the taste of meat. I still eat eggs and dairy."

"Oh." Clara replied. She wasn't going to say it. She wasn't going to say it. She absolutely wasn't going to say it.

John sighed and said, "You have a vegan joke, don't you?"

"Are you judging me?" Clara asked, raising a brow.

"No." John rolled his eyes. "I've heard them all. Just tell it."

"Okay." Clara took a deep breath and asked, "How do you tell if someone's a vegan?"

"Wait ten seconds and they'll tell you." John replied. "Like I said, I've heard them all. If you want offensive jokes, I have more than just a few."

"Like what?" Clara asked.

"Like this one." John said before asking, "Why was the unvaccinated two-year-old acting out?"

"I don't know." Clara replied. "Why?"

"He was going through a mid-life crisis." John said.

Clara tried not to laugh, but a snort escaped her. "John, that's horrible!"

"If you want to blame someone, blame Jack." John said. "He's the one who first showed me the meme that it was on. That led to Jon-With-No-H showing me a worse meme."

"What's worse than that?" Clara asked.

"It said that dark humour is like an anti-vaxxer's children." John replied. "It never gets old."

"You know, I'm a teacher." Clara commented. "I really shouldn't find this funny."

"I'm a doctor." John said with a smirk. "I shouldn't be finding these funny, either."

"We're messed up, aren't we?" Clara joked.

"I'm pretty sure that my med students already think that I'm evil." John said. "Or at least an alien."

"You're not an alien, are you?" Clara joked.

"Don't be ridiculous." John snorted. "Have you seen me? I have nowhere to hide a tentacle."

"Maybe instead of a tentacle, you have two hearts." Clara suggested.

"If anyone at the hospital was an alien, it would be Johnny." John replied.

Clara laughed and said, "I don't disagree. Though I suspect that if his mothership showed up to take him back to his home planet, the Docs would be down a man."

"That would be a shame." John admitted.

The two continued to chatter until the server returned with their drinks and their food. The two then began to eat their meals. They had a good time over all, and by the time it was time to pay their cheque, John and Clara had really begun to enjoy each other's company. As the doctor got out his credit card- he absolutely insisted on paying- the teacher said, "I had a fun time. You're not really what I expected, John."

"Old?" John suggested. "I'm a bit surprised, too. Jack said that you'd be 'a bit younger'. I didn't expect someone as young and beautiful as you."

Clara blushed slightly and said, "It's not that. Well, not just that. I really didn't expect you to behave the way you did."

John shrugged, having finished paying, and said, "People say that I'm rude all the time."

Clara hastily said, "No, it's not that." She smiled winsomely at the older man as they walked out the door. "I didn't expect you to be so charming, sweet, and funny."

"Most people wouldn't call me that." John said.

"Well, I'm saying it." Clara replied.

The teacher then got her phone out to call an uber. The second she turned it on, her phone died. "Shit!" the petite brunette hissed.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"My phone just died." Clara replied. "I can't call an uber."

"I could drive you home." John suggested.

"You don't have to do that, John." Clara said. "Really, you don't."

"I insist, then." John said with a smile.

Clara smiled back and said, "Well, if you insist."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ride over was surprisingly uneventful, other than the typical conditions with bad drivers. John and Clara would chat about their shared interest, passing the time with conversation. While the doctor was mid-way through talking about David Bowie's best works, Clara decided to change the radio station. "What are you doing?" John asked.

"I wanted to listen to something else." Clara replied.

"Do you really have to do that?" John asked.

"You weren't listening anyway." Clara said.

"God, you're bossy." John sighed as he started to park in front of Clara's building.

It was then that a very romantic song began to play on the radio, _First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ by Roberta Flack started to play. John's gaze darted over to his date. Their eyes locked and the warmth that had grown that evening seemed to pass between them. The doctor cleared his throat and asked, "May I walk you to your flat?"

Clara paused and said, "Sure."

The song was flowing through the car, caressing their ears. The evening had started out sweet and it was getting kind of romantic. Clara inhaled, then exhaled. John got out of the car before letting his date out. The teacher was surprised when the doctor offered his arm. Smiling at the gentlemanly gesture, Clara took John's arm in hers and led him up to her flat. Soon, they stood in front of her door, not quite sure what to do. The petite brunette made a decision. "John, would you like to come in for some tea?" she asked.

"Tea at this hour?" John seemed confused.

"Not tea." Clara said. "Tea as in _tea_."

It took a second for John to realise what she ment. "Oh."

"Would you like to come in?" Clara asked again.

"Yes!" John said hastily. "_Tea_ sounds lovely."

Clara unlocked her door and let John in. No sooner was the door closed behind them than the petite brunette lunged towards the taller man, pulling him down and mashing her lips against his. John responded with equal entheusiasm, hitching her up to reach her better. Clara wrapped her legs around him as they snogged passionately for nearly a full minute before parting. John had his date's lipstick smudged on his face. "Are we going to-" he began to ask as Clara released him from her clutches.

"Bedroom is this way." the teacher said, taking her date's hand in hers and leading him away.

Clara was once again reminded the hard way that it was rarely easy to kiss and walk at the tame time. She had her purse clutched in one hand and John's curls in her other. The two stumbled over the sofa, pausing to once again devour each other's faces before moving on to the bedroom. Clara got up onto the bed, placing her purse on her nightstand. Her date took off his jacket and flung it to the side. Immediately, John was on her, his tongue filling her mouth as their lips locked. When he ran a hand up her thigh, Clara couldn't help but moan into his mouth. She tried to reach back to unzip her dress, but it was difficult to manage while kissing and fully aroused. John, as if reading her mind, reached back and unzipped her dress. Clara paused in her unbuttoning of John's shirt to allow him to slide off her dress. His eyes widened when he saw her state. "You weren't wearing anything under that?"

"I didn't want any panty lines." Clara said breathlessly as she finished unbuttoning the shirt and turned to his belt buckle. "You're not complaining, are you?"

John shook his head and said, "Hell no."

Together, the two of them managed to get the rest of John's clothes off. Then, once again, John was on top of Clara and the two of them were kissing passionately once more. It rarely took much to get her juices flowing, so she was very, _very_ ready after several minutes of John touching her intimately. Clara broke their lip lock and said, "John, I need you."

John then froze. He swallowed audibly and awkwardly said, "Clara, I don't have any protection."

"I do." Clara replied. "In my purse."

John crawled off of Clara and over to the purse. He rummaged through it before withdrawing an ever-useful foil square. He ripped it open before rolling the latex barrier onto his erect member. He looked back over to Clara, who had her legs spread and was gazing at him wantonly. "Like what you see?" she asked teasingly.

"Very much so." John growled.

"Get over here, then." Clara made a beckoning motion with her finger.

John eagerly got back on top of Clara. She took his cock in hand and locked eyes with him. He seemed to ask an unspoken question. She nodded. Slowly, carefully, he pushed into her. He was inside her as if he had held her a thousand times before. Clara pushed back against him, encouraging him to move. John, not one to deny such a request, thrust into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her once more. They continued to move together for a while before Clara pushed him away. Before John could ask what was wrong, the woman flipped him onto his back with surprising strength and slid back onto him with a wet noise and a moan.

John caressed Clara's body with old but strong hands as she rode him mercilessly. The two of them were both strangely thrilled by her decision to take control of the situation. It was a huge turn-on for both of them. Alas, this trip of passion could only last for so long. John was starting to lose rhythm more often than he kept it. Clara could tell that he was close. She wanted to take him there. She clenched her internal muscles around him, stimulating him until he finally fell apart with a groan and collapsed onto her bed. Clara brought her hand down to her clit and rubbed furiously, bringing herself to climax with a loud gasp. She pulled herself of John with a wet squelching noise before pulling the used condom off of his member and tossing it into the bin. John pulled her into his arms as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Best first date ever." John said dreamily.

Clara gave the doctor her best attempt at a sultry smile and said, "If you want a repeat, I'm free next Saturday."

John laughed and said, "Next Saturday it is."


End file.
